Renritsu
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: An alliance of combined action, especially a temporary alliance between political parties forming a government or a state. Coalition. Bonds and ideas can sometimes be utterly... temporary. Menma learns this quickly as the demons of his birth village and his very own demon spill their own black truth. He is the Child of Prophecy but the prophecy never foretold an era of light...
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi stared intently into the small bundle in his arms. He was one part awe struck and one part curious. This child, the son of Minato Namikaze, who was son of Jiriaya no Gama but formally Jiriaya Senju; grandson of Tobirama Senju who was the Niidaime Hokage, also Hiruzen Sarutobi's; Sadaime Hokage, beloved sensei. Not only was this boy the progeny of two Kage and a Kage level ninja, but his mother's heritage was **very** interesting. His mother, funny he has yet to even think the boy's name which was elegant and genderless (Menma his name was Menma), who name is Orihime Otsusuki was quite the sight. She was 5'3 feet, with alabaster skin, eyes the color of violet, and a body to die for. She was the coveted hour glass shape, with double D breast, a small pinched waist, wide hips, full round bottom, and legs that were strong and taut (think Chun Li). Her hair was white, with a slight silverish undertone, it was sleek, straight and silky. Her cheek bones were high, she had dimples in her back and her cheeks. Her nose was small and straight, lips were very full and salmon pink. She seemed other worldly, divine, a goddess. And how her and Minato came to be is quite the story to be told.

It started on a rainy night. It was the ending of the third shinobi war, but the battle was still on. She appeared at the Northern gates, drenched and shaking. Only clad in a silvery long, spaghetti strap night gown. Barefoot. The two Chunin gate guards was of course very on edge and quickly detained her. In the reports that came soon after, one of the Chunin admitted to thinking that she was a fallen tenshi, because she appeared in a flash of lightning. She was extremely exhausted, so she was detained at the ninja hospital. The Sadaime personally came to see the young lady who made it this deep into Hi no Kuni, during war time, right to their gates. He bought Orochimaru, Jiriaya, Tsunade and Minato with him. Orochimaru and Minato being in the running for Hokage, Tsunade being the best medic to ever live, and Jiriaya because he went where ever his son did, period. And what this girl achieved, was damn near impossible. In the visit he asked standard questions, how old are you, where are you from, do you have any family, how the fuck did you get to my heavily guarded village?

She answered all questions without hesitation, she was 19 years old, she grew up in Yama no Kuni, her clan was dead, and she was running away and woke up a few paces away from the gates. He asked what she was running away from and she said the man with the eyes of hate. She described what appeared to be an elderly Uchiha with a mutated Sharingan, but no known Uchiha's who fit her description are known to be located in Yama No Kuni. He asked of her clan and she said they were gone, she was raised by farmers on a mountain village called Urie, and last night a man with eyes of pure evil slaughtered her parents and tried to kidnap her but she got away. He asked how, and she said an energy flew through her body and literally snatched her to the center of their village, she then proceeded to evade him by running wildly through the woods until she was pulled to Konohagakure No Sato. They of course did not believe that shit, but she spoke without a tremble. They had Inoichi dig through her memories, and he confirmed her being chased by some demonic Sharingan wielding man, but everything was extremely blurry. Probably due to her sheer terror. Sarutobi treated the girl in the hospital, and eased the ANBU guards she had since she wasn't lying. But it was near unheard of for an adult, young adult or not, to activate their chakra so forcefully without repercussions, like immediate heart failure. Tsunade was quite curious too, what she did was a medical miracle. They released her and told her she could stay and make a living, or she can go back home. She decided to stay for a while. She got a job at the Yamanaka flower shop, needless to say Inoichi saw that people of the male persuasion seemed unusually interested in flowers all of the sudden now that Orihime worked for him.

Sarutobi could completely understand why men would come to buy flowers for no one in particular just to **SEE** the divinity that the young women had. She was flawless. Lacking imperfection and the civilians and ninja men noticed. Including Minato. The young man was enraptured by her, he visited the shop often, offering to go on walks, picnics, dinner dates, or just to stare at the marvel of a woman. He fell for her hard, and fast with no effort on her part. She was just incredibly beautiful and very kind, soft spoken but not timid or shy, an introvert more so. Jiriaya was suspicious to say the least. An incredibly, attractive, young women with a tragic background waltzes in to the village and his son, who was Hokage nominee and of Senju blood easily falls head over heels for her!? Jiriaya explained his suspicions to his son, who he still felt needed some guiding. The handsome platinum haired man, only 24, had never been in love. He fooled around a lot, but never has he actually loved a woman. So this was potentially dangerous, for the village. The boy was a gushing mess.

Minato did not take kindly to any accusations against the woman he loved. Not when Jiriaya pushed his fatherhood duties off on the Sadaime for the first 12 years of his life until he decided he was ready to be his father, and then continued to fuck up from then on. Being a way better sensei than father, and he was a lazy ass sensei. Minato felt Jiriaya really had no say so in his personal matters, at least in this instance. He kindly told him to piss off and mind his damn business. The Gama Sennin of course was not happy about his decision and took off to go spy somewhere, mostly to blow off steam.

Eventually Orihime gave into his pestering, and accepted a date offer. They had a picnic at a training field, and the girl asked him to train her to be a ninja. Minato tried to laugh it off but she was deadly serious. He told her it was a bad idea because ninjas start young so their bodies can handle the stresses of chakra but she insisted and he caved in. He of course tried to keep it a secret, mainly because he was really impressed by her progress but also he didn't want people to know she made him so vulnerable. It didn't take long for Sarutobi to find out, with the constant high alert war brings but he let it slide because he too was astounded. She took to shinobi hood like a fish to water. She had quite large reserves for an untrained civilian roughly high Genin low Chunin. What amazed them both was her elemental affinities. She had all 5.

That's when her Otsusuki heritage becomes interesting. And interesting blood lineage mixed with Jinchuriki usually meant problems, and more problems for an aging Hokage. You see blood test revealed that her genes are similar to Senju, Hyuga, Uchiha and the lost Uzumaki clan, not only were her genes similar but they seemed to predate those 4 legendary cousin and sister clans. She had certain markers and mutations present on her genome that were thought to be exclusively Senju or Uchiha or Hyuga, so on and so forth. That meant that under the right circumstances she could possibly develop Byakugan or Sharingan, maybe Mokuton. Minato had asked her if she knew anything of her dead clan, if her adoptive parents said anything. She only admitted to knowing that her parents were being hunted and had left a will stating that if anything were to happen to them they would like for her to be raised by her adoptive parents. They asked about the will but she said she never knew where her mother or father hid it. All they had essentially was the clan name Otsusuki, there was only but so much they found. A very old clan from Tetsu no Kuni admitted to having some old scripts about warring with a clan called Otsusuki and having extreme troubles killing the clansmen who claimed to come from the stars. Many of the battles that this samurai clan called the Fujiwara, had with the Otsusuki took place in Hoshi no Kuni, meaning it's not too unfair to infer that the clan's main settlement was in Hoshi. So they looked for clues in Hoshi, Jiriaya found a very old settlement. It was mostly foundations but the people in the area had interesting mythos that white haired moon people lived here once and their beautiful female leader "overcame the Earth and seduced man with dreams of grandeur and peace". They called her a Goddess who took the form of a rabbit. Jiriaya got little more info from Hoshi, mostly tales of great battles, the idea that these people were aliens to this earth, that their leader was a rabbit tyrant, and that after a great battle they disappeared. Forever.

But that would be impossible for a clan to just disappear like that. If anything another clan as ancient would've recorded it. The Fujiwara said they no longer warred with the Otsusuki because their leader moved them from Hoshi to somewhere far off.

And for a clan to disappear forever that means no one survived. Yet here Orihime was. Alive and well and seemingly the last of a clan that was ancient who seemingly fathered or mothered 4 great clans. It was eye opening for Fugaku and Hiashi, Tsunade seemed mildly interested from the reply he got when he sent one of his monkey summons to her about this interesting new discovery. Orihime unfortunately got some unwanted attention from some unsavory figures such as the War Hawk himself, Danzo Shimura who looked at her like some lost hidden treasure instead of a person. This earned him the ire of the strongest ninja to ever live. So when Minato became Hokage, though more militaristic than he was, he gave Danzo problems at every turn and Danzo though strong was no fool. Fools don't survive three wars and live to the age that he has lived. Shimura smartly kept to the shadows through Minato-kun's rule as Yondaime. But with the death of Minato and Orihime basically being comatose indefinitely, he feared for the child. He didn't doubt that the Uchiha and Hyuga clans would back him. By protecting the young Otsusuki they would be protecting clan interest and secrets as well. The Aburame are logical pragmatist, so the likelihood of the clan of bug users going against the child due to his lineage and burden was nil. The Nara are the best strategist around and most of the males were born with very large IQ's so irrational hate seemed unlikely as well from them. The Yamanaka are the foremost psychologist and mentalist, so irrational hate would be clinically sorted through with clan jutsu. The Akimichi are gentle giants and kind hearted in nature, and due to the closeness of the three clans (Ino-Shika-Cho) they will go along with the Nara and Yamanaka trusting their better judgement. The Inuzuka will be harder to sway due to the fact the new leader and matriarch just lost her husband, father to her children, and former clan leader. Never mind her being pregnant and ready to bust, but the clan had a strong sense of comradery and were loyal to their Alpha (that being him **again** ). The little clans will show little resistance to what the bigger clans go with. The only problems he had to worry about was the esteemed elder council. His ex -teammates Homura and Koharu and Danzo. His teammates are easily influenced by Danzo's devilish ways and Danzo himself can **BE** the damn devil when he feels it's necessary. That means all the fucking time.

The poor boy had so much going for him and against him at once. Internationally he would be a target for all Iwa and Kumo ninja and any nameless faceless merc (ninja trained or otherwise) looking for a big come up. Internally he would be constantly looked at like some precious science experiment or breeding factory for Senju-esque or Uchiha-esque clan. The mystery behind his mother too great and the possibilities of his blood seeming endless. Without a legal guardian or blood relative to take care of him he would be relegated to the state. But due to his mother's non-citizen status and being a member of a recorded clan, he would have certain privileges and clan member status. His father's heritage kept secret for safety reasons. The boy also being Jinchuriki meant he should be used as a military weapon, but again his maternal heritage saves him. His whole life will be a complicated mess of politics and treachery and his father wasn't around to save him. Jiriaya couldn't take the boy because emotionally he wasn't _there_ nor did he a know a thing about raising a baby. Allowing a big clan to take him will upset the balance of power in the village, while also causing the smaller clans to feel like they're being duped of power or any possible positions. The civilians will not take kindly to the boy, so he elected to keep them out of everything. How can a civilian possibly help in a situation like this besides focusing on civilian matters like the economy and infrastructure? Letting them know who the villages supposed military weapon was foolish and puts the security of their Jinchuriki at risk. So the boy will grow up without the stigma of being a demon bearer. He made it against the law to talk about the connection between Kyuubi and Menma, illegal to talk about the sealing, illegal to talk about his heritage if you knew besides himself and the child and against the law to bring physical harm against him. The boy needed to live, just his parentage and genetics alone was proof enough of his possible ninja greatness. If his grandfather was man enough to take care of him (and honestly if he had the time to) the boy would be great in no time. Much like Fugaku's weasel.

Only time will tell what the future holds for the remaining Otsusuki, Sadaime hoped he would live long enough to see him to his destiny. Whatever it may be, he is sure it will be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Menma was more than a little aware of the difference between him and other children. Very early on he noticed these substantial differences. From simple things like how people looked at him to how he was uncharacteristically close with the reigning Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He didn't really mind these differences at first. The ninja regarded him with a sense of awe, mystery and even envy. To have the financial and political backing of the Hyuga clan, Uchiha clan, and the last remaining Senju was, extraordinary. To have the political support of the reigning Hokage was exemplary. It was also well known that a certain Hatake (son of the infamous White Fang of Konoha a S class Godlike ninja) also took it upon himself to guard the boy whenever it was possible, and in turn his good friends Maito Gai and Ibiki Morino had certain interest in the boy as well.

The boy was protected by international and village law by clan rights and dual citizenship clauses from becoming a breeding factory or a tool, his Jinchuriki status made it almost mandatory to persuade the child into Ninja hood. Since they couldn't outright force the boy, and the Sadaime wouldn't be having any of that shit while he still lived and breathed, slowly but surely coaxing him into the ninja path wasn't against the law.

Civilians saw the boy as an enigma or an omen. He was born on the day the Kyuubi attack to a foreign, albeit beautiful, mother who has mysterious origins. They were aware that the big clans of Konoha as well as the Hokage was heavily invested into keeping those origins safe and secret. And oh, what secrets they could be for all the political muscle behind the child! There were also rumors that the boy could possibly be Kyuubi in human form, but it seemed wholly preposterous. The Uchiha, Hyuga, the last Senju, their beloved Sadaime, THREE well known highly ranked ninja, and the other 4 noble clans wouldn't be so protective or interested in the Kyuubi reborn!? Plus, the child didn't look demonic in the least. Many of the civilians who were alive when his mother worked as a florist in the Yamanaka flower shop, openly admitted he took after his mother's clan in looks mostly. Pale alabaster skin, high cheek bones, full pink lips, silvery white hair (though his hair was wavy in big beach or S curls not straight) and just over all very exotic and… divine. He didn't get his mother's eyes, instead his eyes were a shocking ice blue, so clear they almost looked gray. The boy was bound to be a heart breaker. He was simply genetically built that way it seems. Kyuubi simply couldn't be this attractive. ( **AN:** **Menma will grow up to look like Griffith albeit more muscular and slightly manlier. So, picture Griffith as a chibi, and the character I am referencing is from the manga Berserk.)** Mind you, it was a reddish orange with ruby red eyes, with 9 large tails. Bigger than the damn Hokage monument! Menma was in no way, shape or form the Kyuubi. But being born on the day of such a tragic event, and being the only babe to survive was ominous to say the least.

Menma lived a pampered lifestyle. Though he was an orphan with no official legal guardians, and thus he had to live in the Konoha orphanage, his lifestyle was vastly different than the others there. The combined financial might of the Uchiha and Hyuga made sure of it. They renovated the whole building, made sure all the workers were screened medically and psychologically every 6 months by the Yamanaka clan, and gave him full rights to the top floor of the building (it was a 6-story building). His own staff of maids, cooks, private tutors to teach him basic academics, a mass of clothes and toys, one or two competent ANBU guards at any given moment, an allowance of 1,500 Ryo, his own private ninja doctor and two on call non Chakra trained nurses, permission to visit the clan grounds of the Hyuga and Uchiha twice a month for socialization (Sarutobi also assumed they wanted the boy to eventually join one of their clans so the visits would foster familial bonds; at least that's what they hoped), as well as tutors in etiquette and politics. He was being raised like a clan heir should but without his clan and the nasty politics that surrounded him, he had to stay in the orphanage. The child didn't care nor mind, he was well taken care of and had no worries. Menma played with the other children who either worshipped him, envied him, or was straight up jealous. He sometimes got bullied because of his better lifestyle and his beautiful face and features. It wasn't much his ANBU guards could do to 4 year old's besides alerting his caregivers and the matron. Throwing sand and knocking over ice-cream wasn't exactly punishable crimes either.

One of the children at the orphanage was one Higurashi Tenten. She was one of the jealous kids. Her parents were shinobi who died the night the Kyuubi attacked. That's why she had a last name. Her mom was a Chunin and her dad a hunter ninja who specialized in traps and weaponry. To the other kids she was considered in a much better predicament because she had her parents funds to rely on when she aged out of the orphanage (which is age 8 if you are joining the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure no Sato and 12 if you are going into a civilian lifestyle) and she had a last name. She used to think she was pretty great. That was before she realized Menma. And at age 5, she wasn't aware of the range of emotions a human being could feel but being around, watching and dealing with Menma made her burn on the inside. For sure, she was jealous but she didn't know it was that. Tenten knew she just didn't like him and she never actively went out her way to hurt him mentally or physically but when it did happen she took joy. She prided herself on not being a bully, not like the girl Rurumu or the boy Han but goodness did she find her spirits much higher after seeing the twerp cry.

'Good for him. He needs to be shown he's just as down as the rest of us orphans', was a common thought that crossed her mind after seeing Rurumu knock down his delicious ice-cream or candy treats none of the other kids could afford daily like him (more like once a month for the others and twice a week for Tenten) or when Han kicked sand in his stupid pretty face in the sand box. Her jealousy stemmed from two main sources. One, he was boy but he was much prettier than **ANY** kid she's ever seen, boy or girl. Two, villages ninja or civilian treated him like he poohed gold bricks for seemingly nothing and it showed in his interactions. Han and Rurumu got punished harshly whenever the matron found out her precious little money pot was hurt even a little. He got discounts on everything even though he was already loaded, and as an aspiring Kunoichi to be, she constantly looked for a Sensei to teach her but he always gets visits from shinobi wanting to apprentice him and the only reason he isn't apprenticed is because he's not 5 yet and the ungrateful pain says Ninja aren't that cool! She who desired to be a great female ninja like her mom and Tsunade Senju couldn't get an interested glance but he was swarmed! It was like a big slap in the face!

That's why the day before the **_Kyuubi Festival_** , when the nice man with candy asked her what she knew about Menma she ranted and raved until the beast in her 5 year old body was content. What made it all better for Tenten was that the man listened intently only stopping her to ask a question here or there. He said his name was Daken Michiua and that he was a friend of Menma's parents. They talked for hours and he pushed her on the swings and encouraged her to be a great Kunoichi. It was almost like having a big brother! When she got back to orphanage she didn't bother to see if Menma was getting knocked around, she went straight to bed dreaming of being a super awesome ninja and the nice man Daken-Kun!

When she was later ripped from her peaceful slumber by the matron frantically asking has she seen Menma and the whole orphanage in panic at 3 in the morning her stomach dropped and she thought 'maybe Daken-san was a little too interested in Menma…'

 ** _(Council Meeting Room 3:31 am… )_**

The room was silent, cold and stuffy. The tension was palpable and everyone looked solemn. The Sadaime Hokage sat back in his chair, hate covering his eyes for anyone who wanted to see and tobacco smoke billowing from his statue still figure. Chouza and Tsume being the more easy going of clan heads naturally fidgeted from the intensity of the silence. The Elder council ruffled here and there with an exception of Danzo who looked more smug than anything now. The Uchiha and Hyuga leaders, Fugaku and Hiashi looked the most stony while Shikaku who was more alert than he has ever been quickly swept the room before taking a deep breath and kicking the clusterfuck that was soon to start in motion.

"Somebody took him. That much is obvious." The Nara heads voice was monotonous but sharp breaking the silence and opening a damn.

Fugaku barked "Points to the Nara for pointing out the obvious. The exceedingly dead orphanage worker meant to check on him every hour is proof enough! We don't need to hear what we already know Shikaku-San we need a plan of action!"

Inoichi not taking to Fugaku's verbal assault on one of his best friends quickly snapped to Shikaku's defense "Get over yourself Fugaku! Nara- **Sama** was breaking the ice, the last thing we need is for you to have tantrum when our Jinchuriki is missing!"

"I can understand why other clans aren't as alarmed as me and the Uchiha clan head is, being that clan secrets are not in danger. Completely expected from the likes of you to quell a fire that shouldn't have been started in the first place! When the honorable Hyuga and Uchiha clans petitioned this council for more ANBU protection so the child can be watched at all times you three and the dogs complained about favoritism. Now you're concerned about Menma, who happens to hold the demon at bay?" Hiashi monotonized but his words were biting and elicited mouth frothing response from the Inuzuka clan matriarch.

"EXCUSE THE FUCK ME!? WHAT DOES THE LIKES OF YOU MEAN ANY WAY YOU SHIT? Both of you pompous assholes need to get off those high horses because we all run powerful and successful clans *Fugaku snorts* despite what you two pompous assholes presume! Our village is in a state of an emergency and all clans are looking for the boy! Who the fuck do you even think you are to speak down on us, we are sitting in the same room in the same area and we all have the same position!"

Fugaku hissed his teeth and spat "Same position?! You muck blood peasants are in no way in the same position as me, Hiashi or even the blasted Senju women! Don't you ever compare yourself with the might of the Uchiha clan, the same clan that help start this village that you serve! The Hyuga are the only clan alive to even make a claim to the honor and might of the Uchiha!"

Shibi let his glasses slide down his nose a bit exposing honey colored eyes and said evenly "It's so very interesting how Otsusuki Menma has brought the Uchiha and Hyuga together. Clans who constantly battled for political and **Kekkai Genkai** dominance now hand in hand. I guess the only way to unite such egos is by blood."

Hiashi seemingly choked on his own spit at Shibi's jab no matter how true it was. "Excuse me Aburame-San. Some clans are much better with people than you would expect. I guess you wouldn't know because your clan has such a deep relationship with roaches." Chouza's hands slapped his chest in awe at Hiashi's clapback. Tsume growled, Shikaku sighed regretting even speaking, Inoichi rolled his eyes, Fugaku smirked and Hiashi sat as evenly as he had been all night.

Shikaku sniffed and replied "Beetles not roaches… asshole."

Sarutobi's hand came down on his table with so much force it turned to saw dust. His action quickly made all the clan leaders swallow anymore insults they had in store for each other.

"I called you all here to bounce ideas off of each other head, not rip'em off! So… **SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.** Unless it's about the very important missing child."

Danzo actually gave his old rival a slightly appraising look. The monkey liked to put up a front as a grandfatherly old man and not a battle-hardened leader. Hearing him cuss was a breath of fresh air.

The clan heads were stunned to silence. Never has the Sadaime lost his cool. It was scary. Sadaime taking their silence as childlike rebellion damn near committed murder before Jiriaya burst into the chambers.

"Sensei! I found a lead on Menma!"

All eyes fell on to the Gama Sennin and they noticed a small pale skinned girl with dark brown hair that was almost black pinned into two Iron country styled buns under his arm. The poor thing was shivering in either fear or adrenalin.

"Jiriaya why do you have a child with you? Is she yours?"

Jiriaya gave his sensei a lop sided grin, the man had no faith in him, "No, sensei. She is not mine. But she lives at the same orphanage as Menma and she is our lead."

With that Jiriaya not so gracefully plopped the little girl on her bottom. Tenten stuck her tongue out at the old coot who swooped her away after eavesdropping on her conversation with matron Midoroko about Daken-San. She slowly stood up, legs still shaky from the old man's super fast running and her stomach quickly dropped to the floor at all the very important eyes, burning through her. Tenten tried to back away but Jiriaya was behind her. She stood and fidgeted wanting to cry while looking at her feet. Was she going to jail?

"Sweetheart? I hear you may know where Menma-Kun is. Can you please tell me?" The Sadaime easily put on his grandfather mode, something he had perfected in his old age and with his son, Akio, impregnating a young women recently and the possibility of them keeping it he started to become much more partial to children. Menma also helped. Tenten still a bit uneasy just quivered a little more.

Fugaku about to suggest he put the child under Genjutsu was surprised to see a piece of pocky appear in his leaders hand from his robe as he asked the child her name.

"Higurashi. Higurashi Tenten." The child happily took the pocky and stuffed the whole piece in her mouth. Hiashi grimaced and Chouza smiled warmly, he liked kids who liked to eat.

"Well Higurashi-Chan… your Kage needs help? Finding Menma. You will help me right? It would be one of the greatest duties to fulfil for your village." Tenten swelled with pride, this was her chance to prove herself! Not only to the clans but to the **HOKAGE** himself. She shook her head vigorously.

Sarutobi sent a look at his once student, conveying a million things. Jiriaya nodded his head in understanding. Menma was his grandson, no fooling around.

"Well Higurashi-Chan please tell me what you may know."

Tenten licked her fingers, she doesn't get treats very often so she savored every bit of that pocky. The Hokage simply waited for her to finish. Pushing kids too hard will shut them down and they will close themselves off and fall into themselves; he would know as his "star" student is now nuke nin.

"Well Matron Midoroko said that the man I spoke to earlier in the market sounded creepy and suspicthiousss."

Sarutobi letting her butchering of the word suspicious roll right off his back urged her to explain a little more "What man Ten-Chan?"

Tenten rocked on her heels and fidgeted. Sarutobi smiled endearingly at her and whispered "It's okay to whisper it. If you don't want everyone to hear." Tenten whined "He said I shouldn't go round telling everyone his name since it ain't polite, we pinky promised Hokage-dono!" Tenten felt like she was tattling. Daken was so nice to her, he bought her food and sweets!

The Hokage slightly bristled. Some fucking creep swindled a poor child who was so innocent into giving him info, and when he got his hands on him…

"Ten-Chan how about this. If you whisper it in my ear, I promise not to tell anyone else, that will be our great promise okay sweetheart?"

"You promise?"

No.

"Oh yes! I do promise!"

"Cross your heat an hope to die, stick a need yer eye!?"

Hiashi sighed deeply. Danzo groaned lightly. Jiriaya cut his eyes.

"Of course Ten-Chan, we can even pinky promise."

Tenten only wondered for a second would she breaking her pinky promise to Daken but when **THE** Hokage reached his pinky out, she did not once hesitate.

Menma's fate was sealed with a promise of pinkies.

Maybe a little too late…


	3. Authors Note

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **Hello Readers! This is TheGreatDebator signing in for a very quick announcement and disclaimer. I wanted to make some things super clear so I don't get sued, or forced to take my story down and any other horrible thing that can possibly happen so…**

 **I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga I may make a reference too. Like at all so please don't sue. And if my work has any resemblance to anyone's work that is currently on it is by complete accident or coincident. I do NOT plagiarize! If you read my stuff and think  
Hey! This looks like so and so's work my bad and it isn't on purpose. **

**Also, the rating for my story might jump to mature. I am an adult (will be 20 in July) so my ideas or views may be more… mature lol. So you have been warned.**

 **Now here's the real juicy info. Not really but it has do with something readers find incredibly important when reading a fanfiction.**

 **What is it? Well ships aka relationships.**

 **In my stories I use Naruto as my main character exclusively and if I want to work from a female perspective I use FemNaruto, but I mainly use male Naruto. I don't like romance so I don't make any big takes on relationships. I cant write Naruto as a sucker for love or even monogamy. I usually write him off as more emotionally independent and more of a bachelor because 12 year old to 16 year old boys in the type of universe and environment he grew up in wont pine hopelessly after one chick and magically realize that the nicest girl ever likes him and hey he might just like her too. Young boys can be quite slutty, especially young boys who aren't guaranteed tomorrows. This is my opinion but it makes sense hormonal pre -teen and teenaged boys and girls will be more impulsive when it comes to Romance and Sex.**

 **Will there be a pairing? Unlikely. My Naruto aka Menma will be a bachelor. I can say he will have a lot of sexual relations and sex based SITUATIONSHIPS while not really committing to the women. There will be absolutely no MILF situations. I might throw in a OC if necessary. This will in no way be a smutt fest. Let it be known I am a fan of NaruHina (which is now canon) and NaruKarin and NaruKin, so if I do decided a pairing is needed then I will go the way of pretty eyed big boobed Hyuga Hinata. I detest NaruSaku and can barely stomach NaruIno, just saying. I am not against Harems but they can become cumbersome to write and keep up with. No problem with polygamy though.**

 **** **Menma will not be gay or bisexual. He will be cisgender and heterosexual because I am cis and hetero and it's easier for me to write from that point of view even as a chick, two I don't want to accidently perpetuate stereotypes or say something that may offend gay readers.**

 **The Uchiha clan will likely not be going the way of the dodo bird, but I might get crunk and spin things a different way. Let's hope not.**

 **Will there be bashing? Not rabid bashing but Menma will go to work on people's flaws.**

 **And I urge everyone to remember that this is fanfiction and everything will not be exactly canon. I wont be changing anything to crazy proportions but I will have my own twist. Please do not PM me bashing me for "doing it wrong". I will clapback and it wont be nice.**

 **I am open to criticism but don't just say "this shit sucks ass" "what a loser" etc. Tell me why you think it's bad. You might have a valid point that I may take into consideration. This goes for all of my work.**

 **If you haven't read my profile, I will say now I am a busy bee so my updating is sporadic. Please excuse it, and enjoy what content I do bring to the table.**

 **Lastly, I am not a review fiend. But it is great motivation. I am open to everyone's thoughts and ideas, so leave it in a review.**

 **Sorry if this seems like a waste of your time. I just want to get this all out before people start asking a bazillion questions.**

 **Peace and Love from Brooklyn, NYC-** TheGreatDebator


End file.
